


don’t stop me now

by almadeamla



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almadeamla/pseuds/almadeamla
Summary: For the kinkmeme prompt: Rick and Shane’s first time having sex as teenagers. It....doesn’t go well.





	don’t stop me now

**Author's Note:**

> This is the WORST but I blame Book_Wyrm for saying all I ever write is angst. I had to prove her WRONG.

Things had been getting heavy between he and Shane for weeks now. Heavy as Rick had ever seen. He’d had Shane’s hands and Shane’s mouth on him, already miles ahead of anywhere he’d gotten with a girl. They had the house to themselves most nights now, Shane’s mama out with the late shift, and they spent every minute of their freedom in Shane’s bedroom.

Shane was kissing his stomach, tongue hot as a flame as it licked across him, Shane’s dark head moving steadily down.

“Hold on,” Rick said. He pushed Shane up off him.

“What?” Shane panted. He was in just his skivvies, golden in the lamplight, cheeks pinked.

“Do you want to...you know...tonight?”

Shane blinked like Rick had asked him to do a word jumble. One of his eyebrows climbed up and disappeared into the sweaty sweep his hair. “Do I want to what?”

“Have sex. Tonight. Not just touch each other.”

The flit of emotion across Shane’s face was nothing short of euphoria—religious affirmation, like Shane had seen the face of God. “No shit I wanna fuck, I got a dick don’t I? You’re the one taking slower than a priest on prom night.”

Shane kissed Rick’s cheek way up by his ear and kept kissing, moving closer and closer to his mouth, kissing all along his jaw. “I’ll be real nice to you,” he crooned. He sounded like he did when he went out with girls from school.

“No way,” Rick shook his head. “You’ve done that before and I haven’t. _I_ should get to do it to you.”

Shane rolled his eyes but didn’t really fight Rick on it. Rick thought maybe that was because Shane wanted it that way too.

“Yeah yeah, fair’s fair I guess. Gotta up your earned run average huh?”

Shane settled onto his hands and knees. Rick’s mouth went dry, a little, as he stared at Shane’s back, the tense, corded muscles, the swell of his ass inside his black sport underwear that Rick thought looked a lot like panties. Shane’s thighs flared out, huge with muscle, and he was pale in the skin behind his knees.

Rick’s voice was barely more than a whisper. “Shouldn’t you be, uh, on your back? Isn’t that how you do this.”

Shane dropped his head forward onto the mattress. “Oh sweet Lord. Rick you can do a girl a lotta ways. But I don’t exactly got a pussy for you to put it in, so…”

“Okay. Okay.” Rick was feeling a lot less confident than he had before. His erection flagged some. He started to stroke it, spreading the precome around with his fingertips so his hand was wetter, slicker, as he fucked his fist. He rubbed along Shane’s thighs with his free hand, thinking about what it would feel like to be inside of him, how Shane said there was nothing better, nothing more pleasurable than being inside a willing girl. “I don’t really...I mean I know but I don’t _know_ , you know?”

“I don’t have enough blood left in my brain to figure out what the fuck you’re tryin’ to say to me Rick. Put your dick in me. Christ.”

Rick thought the blasphemy should have bothered him, but that made it all hotter, somehow. Shane spread his legs apart wider. Rick could see his hole now, so pink and tiny, so different from the Playboys they’d looked at together, the wet, red prettiness of girls. It didn’t quite seem possible.

“I just…?” Rick said, gesturing with his dick at Shane’s asshole, which was stupid really, when Shane had no way of seeing what he was doing.

“Do it, I’m good, I’m ready.” Shane waggled his hips and it wasn’t sexy like in a porno but it was somehow more enticing—the idea that Shane would give himself up to Rick getting him hot.

Rick pushed and nothing happened. He slipped out of place, cock bumping off to the left, and he had to get a hand on it to hold it there and try again. He felt no give, Shane’s asshole impossibly stubborn, so he went at it harder and after a moment Shane gave way, opening up just enough for Rick to start to nudge in. “Fuck,” Shane said, his voice strained, and Rick grit his teeth in agreement.

Keeping the light on was a poor choice for this. Rick found himself distracted, eyes drawn to the sight of Shane’s hole widening around him, stretched, it seemed, to its limits, with the effort to fit Rick’s cock in. Rick couldn’t take his eyes off it, the contrast of his blood flushed cock with Shane’s skin. He slid in slowly by inches and he felt Shane tense up hard around him and relax abruptly. Rick give and he was inside Shane to the root in an instant, his hips snug against Shane’s ass.

“Oh god,” Rick said, wrapped up in sensation. Shane was tighter than he’d ever imagined, the clutch of his body like a vice around him, holding him in. He looked down at the mattress to count to ten so he didn’t lose it.

Rick stopped. Paralyzed by the tiny droplets of red he saw on Shane’s white sheets. “Shit, Shane you’re bleeding.” Rick was torn between his body’s impulses. His cock wanted to keep going. His gut wanted to be sick.

“No it’s fine,” Shane said, sounding ragged. “Girls bleed their first time too.”

He wanted to protest, but when it came to sex, Shane knew better. If Shane trusted Rick enough to let him do this, then Rick would do the same.

“Alright.” He rubbed Shane’s back and drew his dick out of Shane’s body only to press back in.

The longer it went on, the less good it felt. There was something wrong about it, a tight drag of friction. He had to keep his eyes on Shane’s back, his broad shoulders, or he was afraid he might glance a smear of red somewhere on Shane’s flesh.

Shane started grinding back, undulating with apparent enjoyment, making these tiny grunts Rick had never heard from him before. Rick wondered if the big moment was coming and it wasn’t like a blowjob or a handjob, that the pleasure was sudden, and it would overwhelm him when he least expected it. He continued thrusting, the sliver of want he felt diminishing every second, replaced by the raw feeling of chafing skin. He had to stop and he opened his mouth to tell Shane as much when Shane said, “oh fuck, keep going, don’t stop dont—” in that breathless way he did before he came sometimes. Rick couldn’t stop then, just made himself thrust on a few moments longer, until Shane got so tight around him it was only painful and Shane shuddered, working his dick with his own hand.

Rick pulled out quick after that. He wiped himself off with the first thing he could find, too scared to look. Outside of the confines of Shane’s body, he went immediately flaccid.

Shane rolled himself over. He had curls plastered to his forehead. His belly was wet. He looked beautiful, pleased with himself, sated. Rick didn’t have the heart to tell him it had been bad.

Shane wasn’t usually a cuddler, but he let Rick crowd up against him, their legs and arms entangling. Shane fit his chest against Rick’s back.

“How’d your first home run suit you?” Shane yawned, sleepy, running his hand up and down Rick’s arm.

“Pretty good,” Rick said, feeling Shane start to nod off behind him. “Your mama ever use your computer?”

“Mm, nah,” Shane mumbled. His breathing turned deep, even. “Why?”

“No reason, just something I wanted to do.”

Rick waited until Shane was dead out to get up and boot up his AOL. Next time would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Queen I have an unhealthy obsession with stealing from song lyrics D:


End file.
